


Maybe I just wanna be yours

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: "Seriously, what do you want for Christmas?"Ivan shook his head, smiling at Luka's stubbornness. "To be with you."Luka sighed, shrugging. "Then don't be surprised when I don't get you anything.""Maybe I just wanna be yours."





	Maybe I just wanna be yours

The old vinyl of classic Christmas songs has stopped playing at least ten minutes ago, but neither of them cares. The bed is too comfortable for them to leave it, especially when they're snuggled together under one blanket, Luka laying on his side, with head resting on Ivan's chest and with his left hand thrown over it possessively, though he's sure Ivan won't go anywhere. 

Rakitić smiles with his eyes closed, stroking the blond hair sprawled across his chest, and places a soft kiss on top of Luka's head. "Shouldn't I bring the other blanket, baby?"

"No," Luka mumbles, snuggling even closed to him. They're still fully clothed and it's not gonna change anytime soon.

This is their moment, their own private Christmas, though it's still too early to celebrate it, tomorrow, they'll both be gone, in different cities with different people.

"The tea's getting cold," Ivan reminded him. He made it like half an hour ago, just before Luka came, and hasn't had a single drop of it because since Luka arrived, they were a bit too busy.

"You'll reheat it in the microwave."

"I know," he laughed softly, kissing Luka's head again. "This is so good."

They never seemed to have enough time for moments like this - for moments that they both considered to be the eponyme of love and care and tenderness. Their relationship was like running across the pitch over and over again - heated moments of passion, sneaking in and out of each other's rooms during national tournaments, secret kisses stolen by the locker room - and long, long phone calls that always left them both with a terrible feeling of painful realization that they can never be together normally.

Just now, the day before Christmas, everything slowed down and the world seemed to stop for them - to allow them at least one evening of real, pure love together. 

And they didn't need to do anything. This was enough. Laying under a blanket, cuddled together, breathing in the same rhythm, was enough. The dim light of night table lamps was enough, the room was theirs, with the lowered blinds on the window and occasional noise from outside.

Ivan squeezed Luka's shoulders, burying his nose and mouth in his hair. "I want to do this every day."

"It wouldn't be so special then," Luka smiled, curling his fingers on Ivan's side.

"It would. It will always be special with you, Lukita."

Modrić laughed and raised his head, supporting himself on Ivan's chest. "You are so beautiful." Ivan's hair was a bit ruffled but his skin looked so soft in the light, he was like the perfect picture of what Luka would imagine under the words _cozy_ and _tender_. He shifted closer to his face, though it meant leaving his perfectly warm spot by Ivan's side, and placed a kiss on his chin, getting tickled by the light stubble there.

"Merry Christmas," he giggled and repeated the kiss, only placing it just below Ivan's lower lip.

It's only the 23rd of December but for them, it's Christmas now.

Tomorrow, they'll be with their families, surrounded by people from their _other lives_ ; for now, in this moment and in this place, they are together.

 Ivan grabbed his head from both sides, pulling him in for a real kiss, a tender, sweet one, and then let him lay back down on his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Luka. Thank you for being my own miracle." He ran his thumb down the side of Luka's face. "Not only for Christmas."


End file.
